Stuck in an Elevator With Andy Sixx Oh Boy
by Kenny Lee Chud
Summary: This is my fanfic one shot about Andy Biersack, or Andy Sixx as you might call him. Hope you like it!


"Why did this happen?" I asked myself.

He looked at me and said, "Fate, maybe. Maybe we were supposed to meet, and this was supposed to happen. It wanted us to be together."

With that last sentence, he inched closer to me and leaned in until our noses touched, he looked into my eyes for a moment, then leaned in closer and kissed me.

You're probably wondering what he was talking about, or who 'he' is. Well, I'll take you to the beginning of the day. I was running to the door of the office building I worked at. I'm a secretary at this fancy business building, and I was running late, again. It was raining pretty hard when I got there, so I was happy I got in there. I ran in the building and to the elevator, pressing the 'up' button. It opened immediately. I got in and was about to press the close button until I heard someone say, "Wait! hold the door!" I waited for a few seconds and then I saw the guy who said those words. It was none other than Andy Biersack.

He got on and said, "Thanks so much."

"No problem," I said, smiling. "What floor?"

"Uh," he said, looking at a paper he pulled out of his pocket, "Ninth."

"Weird, that's my floor, too," I said, pressing the button.

He laughed, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you often. And in that case, I'm Andy."

I giggled and said, "Yeah, I know who you are. You're in one of my favorite bands! I'm uh, I'm Kendra."

"Kendra, huh? That's such a lovely name," he said, smiling at me.

"Thanks," I replied, returning the smile. "So, what do you do here?"

"Oh, well, I'm new here, but my job is to do paperwork," Andy said, cringing.

I laughed, "Ew, a desk job. It's alright. I have one, too. I'm a secretary for Mr. Milton."

"Ew, secretary," he said, and we both laughed.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped. I looked at the number and it said 6. That's not our floor. Did I press the wrong button? No, I pressed 9. The lights began to flicker, and they went out for a moment. I looked at Andy, who was laughing.

"First day on the job, eh? Well, to welcome you to the building, I've decided to make you really late by getting stuck on a floor that isn't yours," he said, imitating the elevator.

I began to laugh, then said, "Kendra, Andy, this is Mr. Milton. This is punishment for laughing at your jobs!"

We laughed harder, and Andy said, "Secretary."

Just then, the floor moved down violently, then stopped a second later.

"Okay," I said, "Now I'm scared."

I took off my coat, layed it down on the floor, and sat on it, bringing my knees to my chin. Andy sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Don't worry, someone'll see that we're stuck, then they'll fix it," he said.

My phone began to ring. It was Mr. Milton.

"Mr. Milton!"

(on the phone) "Don't you 'Mr. Milton!' me! You're later than you usually are! If you're sick, call in! Don't just skip! This is terrible. My new worker is late as well."

"I know, but I am here, and so is your new worker. Andy and I are stuck on the elevator, and we can't get out."

(on the phone) "Oh... Well, I'm sorry I yelled. It must be stuck because of the storm. The power keeps going out, then coming back on."

"Yeah! That's what's happening here, too! Could you tell someone that we're in elevator 2? I'm starting to get freaked out."

(on the phone) "Of, course. I'll call them now." he said, then hung up.

I hung up my phone and put it in my pocket.

"He's calling someone to fix it now. It's because of the storm. It's not the elevator purposely making you late," I said, laughing a little.

"Aw," he said, pretending to be disappointed.

The lights flickered again, and I whimpered. Andy pulled me closer to him and held me. He kissed me on the head, and I began to calm down. That is, until the power went out again, and stayed out.

"Oh, great. Just great!" I yelled, getting angry.

Andy's grip on me got tighter, I can tell he's scared.

"Kendra, please don't be angry. To be honest, I kinda like this. Being trapped in an elevator, holding a gorgeous girl," he said, making me blush, "I'm pretty scared myself, and your anger isn't helping."

I smiled, "Oh, Andy. I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek. "Well, do ya wanna, talk? It'll pass the time."

"Okay," he said. "You go first. Tell me about yourself, and your family."

"Okay," I said, "Well, I'm 19, I live down the road, yet I'm always late. I still haven't figured it yet. Um, I listen to your newest cd in the car every day to get pumped up for sitting at a desk until 5, Fallen Angels is my favorite. I live alone, because my apartment won't allow pets, ugh, although i have a fish named Penelope. I really want a cat. but, as for my family. My parents divorced when I was 13, right before my birthday. They both remarried, even though they said they weren't going to. I'm the oldest of three. I have a little sister and brother. I'm glad I got out of the house before they did, because to tell the truth, I never really liked life sucked back then, but now it's great."

I looked at him and said, "Okay, I'm done. your turn."

We spent an hour talking about everything under the sun; from cats, to places we want to visit, to relationships.

"And, that's why I would never date a fan, except if it's you. You seem pretty perfect," Andy said, and as soon as he said that, the lights went back on.

I looked at him and smiled, he returned it. I felt his hand on mine, and he held it. I put my head on his shoulder and said, "I'm so tired."

He pulled me on his lap, then put me in between his legs and snaked his arms around my waist and held me. He began humming, then sang The Mortician's Daughter quietly to me. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and so did he. I wasn't looking at the time, so I estimated that we were asleep for half an hour until his phone began buzzing and woke us up. He picked it up and looked at it.

"I just got a text from Jinxx. 'Hey, man. How's the rest of your eternity?'"

He laughed and began texting Jinxx what happened, and in that, he met a girl he likes. Jinxx texted back that maybe he should get a job he knows he'll hate just to get a girl. Andy put his phone away and kissed my cheek.

"Why did this happen?" I asked myself.

He looked at me and said, "Fate, maybe. Maybe we were supposed to meet, and this was supposed to happen. It wanted us to be together."

With that last sentence, he inched closer to me and leaned in until our noses touched, he looked into my eyes for a moment, then leaned in closer and kissed me. We held the kiss, then he pulled away and gave me little kisses. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Baby, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," I said, and I kissed him to seal the deal.

It's like those were the magic words because after that, we heard voices, and the air vent was pulled open by a fireman.

"Take my hand, I'm going to rescue you two," he said.

Andy lifted me up to the vent and I grabbed the fireman's hand and he pulled me up. Andy jumped, grabbed the man's hand and got pulled up. We got escorted into the lobby, where our boss was.

"Mr. Milton!" I yelled as I ran up to him and hugged him.

He hugged back and said, "You and Andy could take the day off today. It won't be taken off your pay. But, be here tomorrow and don't be late!"

I laughed and said, "Okay, Mr. Milton," I grabbed Andy's hand and we walked out, our coats over our heads because it was still raining. We ran to our cars and went to our houses, to see each other tomorrow.  
> <p>


End file.
